This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-338920 filed on Nov. 30, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to radio communication terminal systems and automatic function setting methods used in the same and, more particularly, to position recognition and function setting in W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple access) and like ratio communication terminal systems.
Recently, radio communication terminal systems such as PHS (Personal Handyphone System) are in a trend of smaller size and lighter weight, and their portability is becoming readier. Usually, the presence position of a PHS user can be confirmed by making a telephone call and talking with the user.
By this method, however, it is difficult for a PHS user who is unfamiliar with geographical features to confirm his or her own presence position. To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-262047 proposes a technique, in which sets of base station identification data and corresponding presence position data are stored in a recording medium.
In the proposed technique, a group of base station identification data obtained by progressively receiving control channels of public base station capable of being utilized by the own or any other terminal system, is compared to a group of base station identification data stored in recording medium. By so doing, presence position data as data combination with a maximum number of identical data piece pairs can be obtained for readily confirming the presence position of the own or any other terminal system.
As for radio communication terminal system presence position determination, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-181242 shows a technique of easily determining the presence position of a mobile station in a CDMA (code division multiple access) digital mobile communication system.
However, the above prior art radio communication terminal system is receiving waveform from only a single base station during its waiting time, and therefore can specify its presence position only as wide area. In addition, the terminal system user should manually set, when necessary, functions of setting call arrival tone, arrival tone level, etc.